


The Demonic Truth

by DeadInsideDetective



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Exorcism, Gen, Kinda bassed off of blue exorcist, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Rebelling against parents, Story me and a friend who's not on here are writting, affair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadInsideDetective/pseuds/DeadInsideDetective
Summary: James- A stuck up and rebellious young 17 year old, he's a soon to be exorcist with a troubling homelife, unfortunatly he's often sad, though he enjoys killing demons (It's like anger-management for him), It's one of the few things that still brings him joy (besides his sister and Zach).Zachery- An orphan since he was a small boy, with the current age of 16. He has an amazing family who encorage him to live his dream of becoming an exorcist in order to get revenge over his murdered biological parents. Still despite this, he's generally happy with his life.You wouldn't thik them a good pair? Would you? Well, they're probably one of the best teams to ever exist.-=-This story contains quite a bit of swearing, and an almost sex sence, so if your not comfortable with that, then I suggest that you don't read on.





	The Demonic Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I'm writting with someone on a website called Qoutev (Don't worry, I'm not stealing anything, ask my account there if ya'd life proof), she's a real-life friend and she's prefectly okay with me posting this. She came up with most of the ideas, with me helping her with details, plot-points, and all that jazz. Oh also, not beta-read!
> 
> Anyway! On with the story!

James is what you would call your averge teenage boy. 

He has an /amazing/ mom and a great dad by the name of Heather and Mike (You can guess who has what name).

And perfect little sister named Annabell (who has just turned 12) 

Seems like a perfect family, right?

NOPE

-=-

The day started perfectly, James's little sister has turned 12 on this day, so, of course, Heather and Mike had to throw a birthday party. Things are going great so far! So far...

 

Heather's POV

Mike... Mike... Mike... The name that brings firey rage into my heart, oh yes, my dear, love-able, husband. I mean, he had to expect that I'd do this eventually, right?

Day and night he's all "Work, work, work" Never up for play? Is he? Manuell is my dream boy! I'm pretty sure I even told Mike this! But I guess I did tell Mike I was joking afterwards... And I guess he is the one who makes most of the money for this family...

He doesn't deserve a girl like me anyway! So that makes what I'm about to do /again/ completely alright!

-=-

/Heather thought this to herself, completely enthranced in Manuell's naked body, so caught up in his looks her thoughts slipped away so far that she /accidentally/ forgot that It was her daughter Annabell's 12th birthday, and that by doing what she was about to do that her family life would never be the same again./

-=-

Heather felt her naked body brush against Manuells, feeling his lips take hers in a soft embrace, Heather felt her heart swoon. She took her arms and wrapped them around him.

"Mom? Where's Annab-..."

Panic, extreme and utter panic. How the hell did I not hear James enter the room! Ohshitohshitohshit I AM SCREWED! Okay, everything is fine...

"What the hell are you doing to Annabeth's minder? Mom what the absolute FUCK are you doing!?!" James said to me filled with rage.

Okay, things are officialy un-fine.

-=-=-James's POV-=-=-

Is mom fucking Manuell? What the absolute hell is going on here! What's gonna happen now? I need to tell dad but if I do that then they'd get divorce, I love them too much for that..

"Oh! Um, James! Me and Mauell were just.. Umm.. Playing together" Heather exclaimed nervously, clearly realising that she had messed up.

The gall of her! I catch her cheating and she decides her best course of action was to lie? What does she take me for? An idiot?

"I'm leaving, I'm gonna tell dad, you have made a major fucking mistake Heather!" I say to her, channleing as much venom into my voice as I can, I need to tell dad so badly, but I really don't want to ruin Anna's birthday.. I'll tell him later...

"Wait! Don't! You don't want us to leave eachother? Do you?" Heather yelled.

THIS BITCH IS TRYING TO GUILT-SHAME ME! THE NERVE OF HER! You know what? I'm gonna mess things up for her, I'm gonna finally break the rules, and no one can stop me anymore.

-=-

For many years James has wanted to do something with his life, to help people, to have a bigger purpose. Yes, that's right, he wanted to be an exorcist, he wanted rid the world of the remaining demons that got left behind in their mass-murder. But, until now there has been one teeny tiny problem, his parents (Or, well, Heather more specifically). "You'll get hurt!" "It's too dangerous!" "You could die!" she'd constantly tell him.

Very valid reasons, He never denyed that, but it's what he wanted to do! The trouble is, he'd get kicked out of the house by her if he even tried. Well, now that he has something on Heather, he can blackmail her into letting him stay, guess he isn't telling dad after-all.

'All is fair in love and war' wouldn't you say?

-=-

-=-=-James's POV-=-=-

I ran out of the bedroom, I heard Heather shriek something behind me, I honestly don't care enough to try and find out what.

I guess today is the day that everything changes, isn't it?


End file.
